Daikon and Sakana
Daikon(大根) and Sakana(魚) Sofuto (ソフト) are mirrors to Anon and Kanon. Their VOCALOID number is -03 due to a virus. They are twins. Design Daikon has a jacket like Anon's but grey and it has long sleeves that doesn't show her shoulders. Her shirt is white and her necktie is green. Her skirt is red-violet and green. She has the same socks and shoes as Anon except on her left shoe she has a pause symbol instead of a play symbol and a fast foward symbol on her right shoe instead of a stop symbol. Daikon was supposed to look more like Anon with slight color differences, however the virus made her "colors" almost opposite to Anon's, but when the virus is completely in control, her skirt is violet and blue and her tie is also blue, her hair turns black and her eyes turn red. Sakana has the same jacket as Daikon except yellow. Sakana's shirt is white and her tie is green to match her sister's. Weirdly, her skirt is orange with some yellow. She has the same socks and shoes as Kanon except on her right shoe she has a pause symbol instead of a play symbol and a fast foward symbol on her left shoe instead of a stop symbol. Sakana was supposed to look more like Kanon with slight color differences, however the virus made her "colors" almost opposite to Kanon, but when the virus is completely in control, her skirt is violet and white and her tie is blue, her hair turns purple with black at the end and her eyes turn red. Unlike most Vocaloids, they don't usually wear headphones with the mics on it. Basically, they'd wear/hold any other types of mics though. Personality Daikon has a shy personality mixed with a tomboyish and a nerdy one. She will listen to your every word. The only "girly" thing she likes is singing and she gets upset when she gets an A-. When the virus is in control she usually is a trouble maker with a smirk on her face. Sakana has a slacker type personality mixed with an "I don't care" one. When the virus is in control she usually is a trouble maker with an angry-looking face. Biography Daikon and Sakana were supposed to be released with their mirrors, Anon and Kanon, but their creator found a virus inside of them. The only knowledge of their virus is that when they're really emotional the virus completely takes over causing them to go insane, usually causing big trouble, and sing horribly. When the virus in control, Daikon usually sings one octave lower while the music plays an octave higher(where she supposed to sing). Sakana usually sings five notes higher or five notes lower. They were never released, but became Fanloids. Vocaloid Relationships Daikon: ~ Rin Kagamine ~ Friend ~ Len Kagamine ~ Best Friend ~ Anon and Kanon ~ Enemies/ "I never met them." ~ Flower ~ Who? ~ Neru ~ enemies ~ Kaito ~ "too… uh… crazy…" ~ Kaai Yuki ~ Sibling's friend Sakana: ~ Rin Kagamine ~ Best Friend ~ Len Kagamine ~ Friend ~ Anon and Kanon ~ Enemies/ "I never met them." ~ Flower ~ Who? ~ Neru ~ Best Friend ~ Kaito ~ crush ~ Kaai Yuki ~ Sibling's friend Additional Info ~ Daikon has Anon's voice and Sakana has Kanon's. ~ Daikon's name means "radish" to mirror Anon's meaning is "apricot sound" a sweet fruit. Daikon's name was chosen because radishes are considered a bitter vegetable. ~ Sakana's name means "fish" to mirror Kanon's meaning "bird sound." ~ Their last name, Sofuto, means "soft" to mirror Kanon and Anon's matching "sound." Gallery Daikon evil anime.png Sakana normal anime.png Anime sakana lkagaminer.png Anime daikon lkagaminer.png Sakana lkagaminer.png|Sakana's orginal mascot Evil Sakana Lkagaminer.png|Sakana's "evil" original mascot Evil daikon lkagaminer.png|Daikon's "evil" original mascot Daikon lkagaminer.png|Daikon's original mascot Category:Daikon and Sakana Category:Female Category:Characters by Lkagaminer Category:Derivative of Anon and Kanon